Winx Club - Episode 308
Disloyal Adversary (Diaspro's Deception in the Nickelodeon dub) is the eighth episode of the third season of Winx Club Synopsis Bloom has a nightmare about her not being able to become a true fairy. Her friends are making fun of her. Aisha wakes Bloom up and tells her that there is nothing to worry about. Sky reassures Bloom, and tells her that his parents are going to love her. Sky departs to his castle to get ready, while the Winx get ready on their own. They all meet up and chat a bit but Sky goes and delivers the news to his father. Diaspro talks to Sky a bit, and gives him a drink as their last toast. This drink contains a love potion, so Sky can love Diaspro then Bloom. Sky makes the big announcement. Under Diaspro's spell, he tells everyone that he truly loves Diaspro. Bloom is very upset, and Stella is very angry. The Winx march up to Sky, demanding for a explanation, but Diaspro tells Sky that they are witches. Sky commands the guards to chase the Winx. The Winx run and are in the gardens. They finally get out and towards their ship. Flora is hit by fire, from a dragon. Brandon and Riven carry her back to the ship, and Brandon and Sky end their friendship. The Winx (minus Flora) fight of the guards, dragons and Sky. When their fight ends, King Radius is trapped and a dragon is going after him. Stella saves King Radius and earns her enchantix. Aisha makes a comment saying that sacrificing herself allowed her to receive her enchantix, like what happened to herself. The Winx make it out safe. Major Events *Diaspro puts Sky under her command. *Stella earns her Enchantix after saving her father from a dragon's attack. Debuts * Stella's Enchantix Characters *Bloom *Stella *Tecna *Musa *Flora *Aisha *King Erendor *Queen Samara *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Diaspro *King Radius *Countess Cassandra *Chimera Trivia *This episode is the final appearance of Stella's Winx form. *Helia doesn't appear in this episode. *Unlike the previous episodes, King Radius seems to not be under Cassandra's spell. 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Veronica Taylor as Diaspro Nickelodeon Voice Cast Molly C. Quinn as Bloom Amy Gross as Stella Alejandra Reynoso as Flora Romi Dames as Musa Morgan Decker as Tecna Keke Palmer as Aisha Matt Shively as Sky Adam Gregory as Brandon Charlie Schlatter as Timmy Sam Riegel as Riven Larisa Oleynik as Icy Jennifer Cody as Darcy Kimberly Brooks as Stormy Josh Keaton as Valtor Ariana Grande as Diaspro Quotes (Rai English) "Bloom?" '- Stella' "Bloom?" '- Musa' "Bloom?" '- Flora' "What's the matter, Bloom? Why are you so sad?" '- Stella' "You can tell us! We're your friends! *crackles*" '- Musa' "Go away, all of you. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk. Please stop it!" '- Bloom' "You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are." '- Musa' "It's not your fault you can never be a true fairy." '- Stella' "An enchantix, Bloom! That's what they call." '- Musa' "Real fairies like her." '- Flora' (Aisha appears) "Hi Bloom." '- Aisha' (nightmare ends) "Bloom, Bloom wake up. You okay?" '- Aisha' "No! No!" '- Bloom' "Everything's alright, Bloom. It's okay." '- Aisha' "Oh Layla, I just had a nightmare." '- Bloom' "You're just nervous about Sky's party. I mean, it's not every day you get to spend quality time with your boyfriend's parents, especially when the parents are the king and queen of Eraklyon." '- Stella' "Stella, no! Stop!" '- Tecna' "Don't be foolish." '- Flora' "I am the princess of Solaria, and those wannabe's took my place!" '- Stella' "I can't believe this! It's totally bizarre!" "He's insane!" "Not cool, dude." '- Timmy's, Brandon's, and Riven's '''reaction to Sky's anouncement "They are witches Sky, miniones of Valtor." -'''Diaspro' trying to get rid of the Winx "All of a sudden, everyone thinks that we're witches. It's gotta be dark magic." '- Musa' "The same kind that was used at Stella's party." '- Tecna' "I dunno what you're talking about buddy, but you know what? You are acting like a big jerk lately!" "Well heres a reminder that we are not friends anymore!" -'Sky's and Brandon's '''arguement (English) ''"You'll never become a real fairy, Bloom!" '- Tecna' "Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!" '- Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna' "You're the last one from Sparks, Bloom!" '- Stella' "So there's noone else you can save!" '- Musa' "That's why you can never, ever earn your enchantix!" '- Stella' "And without it, you can never be a real full-fledge fairy!" '- Musa' "Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!" '- Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna' "Stop it! Stop talking like that!" '- Bloom' (nightmare ends) "Bloom, hey come on. Wake up." '- Aisha' "Oh no! It can't be true! There has to be a way!" '- Bloom' "You were dreaming. It's okay." '- Aisha' "Whoa! That was seriously scary." '- Bloom' "You're just nerivous about Sky's party. I mean, it's not everyday that your boyfriend introduces you to an entire planet of people. Plus, you'll be spending lots of quality time with his royal parents." '- Stella' "Stella, wait!" '- Tecna' "Don't be foolish." '- Flora' "I am the princess of Solaria, and that wannabe took my place!" '- Stella' "What in the world does Sky think he's doing?!" "He's crazy!" "Not cool, dude." '- Timmy's, Brandon's, and Riven's '''reaction to Sky's anouncement ''"Listen to me: when I count to 3, tell the guards that they're Baltor's witches and they must be arrested." '- Diaspro' trying to get rid of the Winx "First, Sky disses Bloom, then he calls us witches? He's gotta be spelled!" '-Musa' "The same kind of spell that was used on King Radius at Stella's party!" '-Tecna' "Hey, I thought that you guys were my friends!" "We are, and that's why you should believe us when we tell you that someone put a spell on you that's making you act like real jerk." "Well consider our friendship over!" '''-Sky's and Brandon's '''arguement Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon